I cry today
by Bat-dove
Summary: Starting with finding him to learning something about him. His bugle cry to the children's laugh. Nothing is ever black and white.


Remember a time when the world felt perfect? When everything felt right with the world? Then how everything changed like a light turning on? And that it never seems to go back?

Bonding. The team was suppose to bond. Batman had told them that clearly. A mixture of happiness and disappointment came from the group. Wally of which was neither. He shrugged his shoulders. As if his mind was elsewhere. Focused on November eleventh. A day he loved every year.

So what did that have to do with the team standing in a suburban neighborhood in Central City? Wally never showed up. He never showed up for their scheduled bonding. So now they were at a place only Robin could've found, The Flash's house. It was a decent sized house. Two stories. A pale light blue with dark blue shutters. A cold November air passed the place. They walked up to the dark blue door. Hesitantly, Robin knocked on the door. Soon enough it opened. In the door was the Flash. Not in costume of course. He stood there in blue jeans and a red polo.

"Ah!Littlepeople!Hello!Howareyou?Whatareyoudoinghere?" he rushed saying. Everyone looked confused.

"Anyone here speak gibberish?" asked Artemis. Robin stepped forward.

"A little slower please?" he asked. Flash gave a sheepish grin.

"Ah, sorry. Hi. How are you? What are you doing here? I thought you guys were at the mountain toady," he said. A slight look of confusion came to his eyes.

"Hi. We're fine and we're here to pick up Wally," said Robin trying to walk inside. Flash blocked the door.

"He's not home right now. He's… doing something important right now."

Meanwhile at the cemetery.

Wally stands in front of a group of people. All who were affected by one same thing. Wally held a trumpet in hand. He was their lone bugler. He lifted it up to his mouth, and the group fell silent. He took a breath, and all through the cemetery, all that could be heard was the sound of a sad bugler playing someone's taps. A tear slid down his freckled cheek.

Back to Barry's house.

"Yeah, kid's pretty booked unless there is heaven forbid an emergency," said Flash again. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Where is he?" asked Kaldur. He had not seen Batman angry, and he did not ever want to.

"Well, there's the Courthouse, the library, the church, the elementary school, or at a restaurant. You know, only high schoolers have today off here."

They left and began their search for the speedster.

Wally at the elementary school.

"Thank you for coming in Wally," said the principal. Many high school students took today as a day to relax. But Wally wanted the kids to understand what today was.

"No problem. How many have parents who are…?" he began trailing off.

"We have seventeen in, five returning and two dead."

Wally bowed his head. He couldn't imagine what it was like to lose one. Even though for him, it was a very real possibility with both being involved. He dipped his head slightly and walked into a large gymnasium filled with kids awaiting an assembly.

"Does anyone here know what today is?" he asked into the microphone.

"Friday!" yelled a large number of kids. Wally chuckled.

"Well yes. But it's more than just any Friday. It's an important day to many people, including some of your classmates. Today is a day I live with great respect, because today is a day, when you honor those… who gave their freedom, for ours."

The team Courthouse

"You're looking for Wallace?" asked a secretary there. The team was surprised she knew who they were talking about.

"Is he here?" asked Conner who just wanted to head back to the mountain. The woman shook her head. She pulled out a lunch box and handed it to them.

"No, he left about an hour ago. He's been running around trying to get people to show respect. I don't think he's eaten since he's been home. Could you give this to him?"

Robin's eyes widened, "Of course! Do you know where he is?"

"Well, I think he's already been to the library and church… perhaps the elementary school? Wait!" 

But the team had already left. She sighed. Well how bad could it be?

Wally

"Now for those of you who know, I am a high school student here. And I have seen many of you grow up. And in some cases, I try to watch you like a parent. How many of you are missing a parent in your heart right now?"

A group of students raised their hands. Wally nodded slightly.

"I miss mine too," he said before anyone could comment, " We all miss something. And today, we get to be thankful all the things we aren't missing. Our home, our friends, and all the good things we love. Again, does anyone know what today is?" he asked unaware of the two large boxes being brought in behind him. But he was very much aware of the door opening to his side and the five teens that ran up to him.

"Wally!" yelled Robin. The children who were talking were now listening intently on what was going on.

"What are you doing here?" asked Wally. Angry venom filled his voice. His glare would've made Batman proud. Fire burned in his emerald eyes.

"You're supposed to meet us," said Kaldur quietly. The room otherwise fell silent. The children and teachers curious, as to what Wally had "planned".

"Well any day but today. I was asked to be here," he seethed. Artemis gave him a dirty look.

"Look Baywatch," she began. Wally raised his hand and his voice.

"No! You listen! You don't know what today means to me! And you don't even know why! Just drop it!"

The children stared Wally looked at them sheepishly.

"Sorry kids. Just a little…friends difficulty," he said. He was unaware that they weren't staring at him, but at the boxes that were behind him. They were inching their way closer to Wally who was angry and apologetic. He didn't know until he heard the sound of tape ripping. He and his friends turned.

Wally froze. Tears fell from his eyes. A man walked up to him. A marine. Pale skinned and clean shaven and a woman next to him. Short hair. Bright red hair. An Air Force pilot. Without warning he felt only their embrace.

"Who are…?" began Robin.

"Mom? Dad?" he almost whispered. A hidden camera crew appeared and came in close for a shot at today's news report, two heroes, one family. Reuniting a son. Wally buried his head into their shoulders. He didn't care who saw.

"Yeah Wally. My look how you've grown," said his mom. Tears began to darken her uniform. His dad gave a squeeze and walked to the center of the room. Wally was still with his mom.

"Hello everyone. I am Sergeant Rudolph West, and I am a war veteran. That's my wife Mary West, she is a war veteran. We came home late last night. After serving seven years over sea."

Robin's eyes widened. He looked at Wally who still had tears streaming down his face.

"What's this supposed to mean?" asked Megan.

"It means… it means," began Robin. He couldn't believe these were…

"We came home after seven years, to be reunited with your speaker, our son, Wallace West."

A smile came to Wally's face. His eyes red from crying, but he had a large smile. Robin looked away. He should've known.

"And boy were you surprised," he joked pointing at Wally.

"Better surprised that you're alive!" Wally said.

"But on a more serious note, today is veteran's day. A day we celebrate those who gave the ultimate sacrifice, so we could stand here today, play our games, be lectured by people in funny clothes," he said pointing at some other veterans making kids laugh, " and be able to grow up to do what you want to do."

**Not so good. But many people have Wally living with Barry and Iris. So why not give Wally a different non-abusive, non-death story. And I guess it also didn't help we're doing a veteran's day project in my Social Studies/History class.**

**Please review.**


End file.
